Various forms of cleaning devices for paint rollers have been heretofore provided. One well known form of paint roller cleaner provides structure whereby a paint roller may be supported for rotation and a jet of water may be directed tangentially onto the exterior of the paint roller along the length thereof whereby a water soluble paint may be flushed from the nap of the paint roller. However, this form of paint roller cleaner does not provide a means whereby a paint roller utilized in conjunction with oil base paints may be cleaned.
Accordingly, a need exists for a paint roller cleaner which may be utilized to clean various types of paint residue from paint rollers.
Examples of previously known forms of paint roller cleaners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,075,534, 3,421,527, 3,577,280, 3,820,552 and 3,897,797.